The Squib who became a Witch
by AssiehorseLadyfanfictionElla
Summary: the title says it all. one shot. no parings, might not be suitable for some people, due to the topic.


**THE SQuib WHO BECAME A WITCH.**

 **Authors note: this is my first Fanfiction, I hope you like it** **. T rated to be safe.**

 **Disclaimer: I DO** **NOT** **OWN harry Potter, JK Rowling does.**

Little Rose Orphanage was a shabby place. Holes in the holes were the roof was concerned. Paint, wall paper, and the clothes the orphans wore all in bad nick. The place really needed some money badly, in fact, in the winter the place was freezing, and had snow on the floors, (Mostly because of the very holy roof), the owner was 90 years old, so she could die any minute, at that age, and living in this building.

But despite all of this, the orphans were the happiest, nicest people you could ever meet, friendly and chatty they all were. All except for one, and her name was Astoria Janet Ravenclaw. She spoke very few words, Good night, thank you, and could I have this book? That's all she ever said. She was however, very pretty, with her baby blue eyes, and very light brown hair.

One thing for sure through, she loved to read, she was hardly ever seen without a book. One day, it all changed, the orphans were all having their breakfast as per usual, about half way through however, the owner Mrs Monarch, came in and said

"Everyone! The girl behind me is new here, her name is Lily White. please make her feel at home"

A small girl with wine red hair and emerald green eyes came out from behind Mrs Monarch, she had a huge smile across her face, which Astoria really wanted to glare at. All the other orphans liked seemed to like her, either that or her looks, she was twice the prettiness of Astoria! Which is saying something!

All of the other kids tried to get her to sit next to them, but despite her friendly aura, she was quite shy, and did not want to intrude, so she sat down at the end of the table, which so happened to be across from Astoria, when Astoria saw Lily was going to sit across from her, Astoria silently groaned. Lily asked Astoria  
"What's the book your reading called?"

"The green meadows"

Replied Astoria, Lily asked

"Is it any good?"  
"No, not really. I'm Astoria Ravenclaw by the way"

Said Astoria, Lily said

"I'm Lily White! What's your favourite book called? My favourite is the Grim Fairy-tales"

"Same here!"

Said Astoria happily. And that fateful meeting changed the two girl's lives, they spent their days together, they read together, they slept together, they played together. And in fact, they both were best in class, for the first time in a long time, Astoria and Lily were happy.

But alas, all good things never last. on Lily's 12th birthday, (Astoria's 12 too) a lady came and offered Lily a place in a magic school, Lily happily excepted, but Astoria asked if she could go, but the lady told her that she did not have any magic so she could not go. She also told Astoria, that Astoria's parents left her at the Orphanage for that very reason, they were one of the oldest pureblood family's still around, and they got rid of squibs in the family so it did not lower their social standing. That's why they got rid of Astoria. After that, when Lily left, Astoria talked to no one, not even the librarian at the local library.

When Lily came back, Astoria told her to get lost, through Astoria never would have emitted it, she was extremely jealous of Lily, and instead of saying that she was jealous, she took her jealousy out in anger. So from that day onwards, Lily and Astoria just drifted away. Astoria went to a high class University, she was classed as a genius by the University, because she was smart, and studied hard.

Through she now could get any job she wanted, she was very lonely, she had become slightly close minded as a result, so she thought Lily thought that Lily was too good for Astoria, because Lily had magic and Astoria didn't. Every time Lily tried to talk to her, Astoria just brushed her off, thinking that she would get bullied, Astoria had been bullied before Lily came along, you know! Astoria started to think that magic was evil, and was not afraid of telling Lily too, when Lily tried to point out that it was not, but Astoria again did not listen. One day, before Astoria started her last year at university, she was at one of her school mates 17th birthday party(Astoria was 17 in two days' time) he had asked her earlier to come onto the roof with him, Astoria agreed, so she followed him up, he asked

"Now Astoria, I'm going to get to the point, this party is going to be more than just a birthday party. Will you marry me?"  
"No, I can't Pete (Yes, his name's Pete). I'm not even out of University yet! And I don't even know you, let alone love you! You always hang around with the boys in the next class up. The only time you have ever hanged out with me, was at Professor Smith's dance party, that's the only time, so you can imagine the shock I got when the invitation arrived in the post. But no, the answer is no. I will not marry you!"

Said Astoria, Pete said

"Let me rephrase that, you will marry me or else"

"NO! I will not!"

Bellowed Astoria, she made a run for it, but he was quicker, he grabbed her and dragged her to the edge of the building, he said

"Now, this is your last chance, Marry me or else"  
"NO NEVER! HELP ME SOMEONE!"  
Screamed Astoria, he pushed her off, she let an ear splitting scream as she fell, but no one would have heard it because the music was so loud. But just before she hit the ground, a bright light engulfed her, and warped her to one of her family's unused family manors, she had done magic! But, because she used so much of it, and her body was not used to it, she went into a magical coma so her body could charge up her magic. When Pete came down and told there party what happened, he said that she committed suicide, and he tried to save her, but he was too late, and then her body was dragged off by a wolf. When the news reached Lily, that her first friend had died, she had a break down, but because of this, she noticed someone she would not have noticed otherwise. Despite the fact she had not spoken to Astoria for years, she still felt that Astoria was her friend, none of the other girls at her school could replace Astoria, she and Astoria were so similar, now Lily had no one to talk to about things like books, how stupid the latest fade was and that sort of stuff.

About 30 years later, Astoria opened her eyes, then sat bolted up right, she was in a strange place, and she had no idea how she got there, the last thing she remembered was bracing for impacted as she hit the ground, but it never came, she asked out loud  
"I don't understand! What happened?"

"You did magic, my dear"

Said something, Astoria span around, she saw no one, she asked

"Were are you? And who are you?"  
"Up here, Astoria"

Said the voice, she looked up slightly, and spotted a painting of an old man with her eyes! And the painting was talking to her! The painting said

"I'm Esteban Ravenclaw, I've watched you ever since you arrived here, and you've been in a coma for 30 years!"

"I should have died! We are not made to last that long in a coma!"

Agued Astoria, Esteban said

"Well I can't help that, your magic was in binds, so any test showed you up as a squib. a magical can survive in a coma a lot longer then Muggles can, you were in a magical coma because your magic was not used to been used. Astoria you're a witch"

"That's not very nice calling me a witch! Witches are evil, and what relation are you anyway? And what's a muggle?"  
Said Astoria, Esteban said  
"I'm your great, great, great, great, great grandfather. A muggle is what Wizards and Witch's call people who have no magic and have no magic in their background. And come over to the fireplace, I want you to think very hard on a fire been there"  
"That's silly! But I'll do it"

Said Astoria, she went over to the fire and did what he asked, after a while, a fire was there! And then the house became alive! Esteban said  
"You just proved it. You used magic again and broke the spell on this place to make it all dark and dreary so things last longer. The library and the other paintings will teach you magic, I dare say that now your magic is free you'll have a little bit of trouble controlling your magic. Pinky!"  
A small dwarf size creature with big blue eyes and bat like ears appeared, and it said to Astoria

"OH! New mistress is awake, would you like something?"  
"What? Like food? If that's what you mean, can I have a shepherd's pie please?"  
"Yes miss"

Said Pinky, then the creature disappeared, Astoria asked

"What was that?"  
"A house Elf. Now I'll talk to one of the other house elves, and they will invite your parents and friend, Lily, around to see your alive"  
"If you must"

Sighed Astoria, then she ate her lunch. Then she went to the library to learn magic, she did that for the rest of the day, then had dinner, then went to bed.

Two weeks later she brought a caldron, a wand, some Potions ingredients, and some books, and started learning/using those. By the time her parents and Lily came round, she had gotten pretty good control of her magic. When Pinky brought them into the lounge room, her mother said

"Astoria? I can't believe it!"  
"Is it true you can do magic?"  
Asked her dad, Astoria said

"Yes, watch"

Astoria pulled out her wand, and transfigured the chairs, charmed them to fly around, and did a patronus charm, Lily said  
"Yay! You have Magic, but what happened to it?"  
"It was bounded"

Said Astoria, they all gasped, Astoria asked

"Why are you all gasping?"  
"Well it's well known in this world that binding someone's magic for a long time can damage them, so they can't use it, or they get brain damage"  
said Astoria's mother, Astoria said  
"Well it does not matter, what matters is I'm back! Lily you have not told me who this man with you is"  
"OH! I almost forgot! This is my husband, Andrew"  
said Lily, Andrew said  
"hi"

"Hello. And Dad, you have not told me the name of my brother"

Said Astoria, her dad said  
"He's name is Collin, and he works on as an Auror, the magical police force. At the moment he's in Romania with he's girlfriend"  
And that's what happened, Astoria became the heiress of Ravenclaw, she met her brother, which was a lovely affair. Two months later Lily asked her to be the Godmother of their fourth child, (Who is to be born) and Astoria went to an orphanage to adopt a child, she adopted four in the end, a four year old with magic, she was called Holly, a two year old without at least see able magic, he is called James, another two year old also without any see able magic, her name is Moana, and a baby with magic, called Wilson. She lived at that manor, and worked for someone who help muggle-borns and their parent get settled into the magical world, she loves that. She also got Pete jailed for attempted murder, which was a victory for her. Now she was truly happy, and in the foreseeable future, it was not going to change anytime soon.

The end…

 **There we go! All done! The next story I'm thinking will be put up is called 'LaNi** **ñ** **aRosetta1, the Journey begins' so hopefully I'll have it up before the end of November, but no promises. Review, I would like to know what you think so I can improve, and this might just stay a one shot, but I might add more if I feel like it, see you next time! Skyella.**


End file.
